Sweet Dreams
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Four year old Hope has a nightmare. Aunty Rebekah helps her fall back asleep. /one-shot/


**a/n: Hi, it's me again. I just wanted to write a little one-shot about Rebekah and her relationship with her niece. I hope you like it.**

Rebekah mindlessly channel surfed attempting to find something decent on television. All she watched recently has been kids t.v shows, with Hope being four years old it is all she does. That, and draw. Rebekah always found herself smiling when she saw her little niece drawing, she had artistic abilities beyond her years. Her drawings always reminded her of Klaus. Not only did her talent remind her of Klaus, but her smile did. It was a mischievous adorable smile. But Rebekah can't help but think about how much she sees Hayley in Hope as well. Her straight chocolate brown hair, that had perfect little curls at the end, was all from her mother. Her shining bright eyes was a combination of both her parents, making Rebekah filled with both sadness and happiness when she looked in to them. Rebekah sipped down the last of her drink, and made herself comfortable on the couch. But she noted not to make herself to comfortable, it is only eleven at night. She usually stays up until after one. Cause recently, Hope has been having nightmares. Since the livingroom is closer to Hope's room, then her own room Rebekah made it a habit to sleep on the couch. So she can be in the room faster.

Hope's heartbreaking scream caused Rebekah's heart to race, and she sped into the little girl's room. " Hope" She called out, she quickly put on the light, and ran to her niece. The little girl was covered in sweat, and had tears streaming down her face. Rebekah pulled her into a tight hug. " You're okay love " Rebekah promised. " You're okay" Hope sobbed. " Aunty Rebekah" Hope said. Rebekah let go. Hope looked her in the eyes. " They are gone" she cried. Rebekah was shocked, Hope always to shaken up by the dream to ever tell her what happened, she never pushed to have Hope tell her. But Hope volunteered the information. "What's wrong sweetie?" Rebekah asked. Hope wiped her tears. Instead of talking, she reached out for the sketchbook on her dresser next to the bed. She flipped to a blank page. Hope always expressed herself better in art, then verbally. Rebekah grabbed some colored pencils from the dresser. Hope drew two people. A woman and a man.

Rebekah gasped at the sight at her niece's drawing. Not because it was gruesome, or bloody. Not because there was something terrible, or anything on the page to be frightened by. It was because the drawing looked like Klaus and Hayley. They both looked sad. In the picture Hayley was crying and Klaus was painting a canvas black. " The girl in my dream, cries. It makes me sad, aunty" Hope explained. " That is why I cry" Rebekah felt her heart break. " The boy he likes painting, just like me." Hope continued. " but he paints the color black, he is sad" Hope began crying again. " In my dream, they say my name. I try to run to them, so I can hug them. But they are so far. I can never reach them" Rebekah pulled her into a tight hug. " Oh sweetheart, it is just a dream" but even Rebekah's voice cracked. But she cleared her throat, she didn't want to lose it in font of her niece.

Hope laid back down, Rebekah laid down next to her. " You know I love you, right?" Hope nodded. " I promised your parents you would be protected. That also means to protect you from unhappiness. Now would you like me to tell you a bed time story?"Rebekah offered. She loved telling Hope tales about mermaids named Emma and Cleo. The little stories filled with innocence always made Hope fall asleep peacefully. "Can you tell me about my parents?" Hope asked.

"Sure sweetie" Rebekah said with a smile, as she got back up. She tucked the little girl into bed properly, fixing her curls to fall perfectly to her side, and moved the sketchbook and colored pencils from the bed. " They love you, they love you more than you love art" The little girl's eyes widen. "Really?" "Yes love, really. They love you, a little bit more than I do. Which says a lot because I love you, more than anything in the world. You get your artistic side from your daddy, as well as your smile. You got your beautiful hair from your mother. As for your eyes, they are a combination of both" Hope smiled. She yawned.

"Goodnight Aunty Rebekah" The young girl mumbled, as she fell into sleep. " Goodnight Hope, love you" Rebekah kissed Hope on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, love"

**A/n: Well I hope you enjoyed the story. Please tell me what you thought of it. Did anyone get the H2o: Just add water reference?**


End file.
